Some models of this kind of baby carriages have been already known for some years which have some drawbacks such as an excessive bulk once folded, the fact that it turns out to be difficult for the person carrying the baby carriage to carry out the folding operation, and the fact that once folded these baby carriages are not fit to maintain a standing position and are thus more difficult to handle and to be put away.
Some of these problems have been already solved with the foldable pushchair for babies being the object of the Spanish Utility Model no. 200101210 (ES-1050104) being owned by this very Applicant, said foldable pushchair comprising a chassis being formed by pin-jointed members facilitating the mutual juxtaposition of the constituent members and thus allowing to obtain a compactly folded arrangement, the device maintaining the pushchair in its unfolded arrangement being easily unlocked by means of a respective control being provided at the top of each branch of the handlebar thus substantially facilitating said task for the person being about to fold the pushchair.
This pushchair at each of its sides comprises a respective side member being provided by way of armrest and being at its front end linked in a pin-jointed connection to a respective leg, said legs inferiorly converging where the front wheel is fitted, each of said side members at an intermediary point being linked in a pin-jointed connection to a respective rear leg being associated to the corresponding rear wheel, each of said side members at their back end being linked in a pin-jointed connection to an intermediary point of each of the branches of the handlebar, these latter being at their lower end linked in a pin-jointed connection to a U-shaped transverse member being laterally linked in a pin-jointed connection to the U-shaped frame for the seat and to the rear legs, the U-shaped frame of the seat being at its front ends linked in a pin-jointed connection to the front legs.